beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Firefuse Darkhelm 145DS
Firefuse Darkhelm 145DS is a Balance-Type beyblade and is the Hasbro replica of Fusion Hades AD145SWD. It was released as part of the Beyblade: Metal Fury toyline and in the Spark FX series. Face Bolt: Darkhelm Hasbro renamed the face bolt to Darkhelm instead of keeping it as Hades. The Face Bolt depicts "Pluto". In Roman mythology, Pluto (Hades) was one of the twelve Olympians, specifically the God of The Underworld and eldest of his siblings, Jupiter (Zeus) and Neptune (Poseidon). The design features a blue, helmet-like design much like Variares. Although there are two sides, the one to the left in which his face remains normal, and the one to the right, which appears damaged with cracks. Energy Ring: Darkhelm Again, Hasbro renamed the energy ring to Darkhelm instead of keeping it as Hades because there is already a Fusion Wheel renamed Hades. The Darkhelm Energy Ring is blue with lime green corners. The Energy Ring is completely round. It features many designs of Hades. Fusion Wheel: Firefuse Hasbro released this Fusion Wheel without mode changes, and it is made up of only one piece, unlike Takara Tomy's 3 piece Fusion Wheel which has the Rubber Frame, the Metal Frame, and the Core. It will not contain any rubber. Without rubber, it is actually capable of smash attacks although not much. Spin Track: 145 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other three are the 160 spin track (Guardian Revizer), the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), and the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. 145 has shown great attack potential in the combo, MF Pegasis 145RF. It is red in colour. Performance Tip: Defense Sharp (DS) It is a hollow tip with a spike (sharp) inside of it that barely pokes out of the bottom. It is a good stamina tip. If you like stamina tips with an "edge", it will attack furiously if it is tilted ever so slightly. Because of this, you might like this tip. Like most normal Defense tips, it keeps its balance. It does not allow much movement. The performance tip, like its spin track, is red in colour. The first Bey to use DS is Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Trivia *This Beyblade has the most changes out of all of the 4D Beyblades, next to Jade Jupiter 130B Gallery Hasbro FireFuse DarkHelm REAL.jpg Hasbro FireFuse DarkHelm.jpg Category:Hasbro Remodels Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Balance Type Category:Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Spark FX Category:Beyblade Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Beyblades